Users are desirous of dishwasher racks that have vertical adjustment to allow for dishwares to be washed of differing heights. The problem with many height adjustment mechanisms today is that they sacrifice stability for adjustment. Disclosed herein is a height adjustment mechanism that combines simplicity of assembly and adjustment, with great stability within the dishwasher.